


Forbidden Love

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: Heterosexuality is a sin. Being lgbt is all there is. Root is..... straight. and goes to Father Finch to confess. A forbidden love blossoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a joke dont kill me

Imagine a world where love is forbidden. Where all there is, is Adam and Steve. Adam and Eve are a long lost memory. A whisper, one that may cost you your life. Would you be ready to give up everything for that?  
Root had a secret. She was not like every one else around her. Her secret is so hidden, so covered up with all the lies, all the pretend, that she manages to forget about it at times. But, there are days where it hits her. 'I like boys.' Echoes in her brain, haunting her like a ghost. 'I like dick.' It's a never ending reminder of the pain she's going through, having to pretend she's normal, that she's gay, but the truth always gets to her in the end. She is a.... heterosexual.  
Heterosexuality is a sin, in the world she's living in. Babies are now made in labs, there's no need for that disgusting sexual intercourse known as straight sex. Abnormal. Repulsing. These are the words that follow her, every minute of every day. Not only being straight is a sin, it also is a crime, punishable by death. But Root was sick of all the lies, all the hiding. She was going to her local church to confess. That was her safe place.  
She entered the church, her footsteps echoing on the ground, as she headed towards the confessional.  
She sat, her heart beating faster, she had never tried this before.  
'Father,' She whispered, noticing how her voice sounded almost seducing.  
'How long has it been since your last confession?' Came a voice, a voice Root wanted to consume. A husky, sexy voice. A voice that belonged to someone with a dick. Oh how unfair the world was.  
'This is my first one.' Root admitted, wanting to give all her secrets away to this man. To this daddy.  
'Go on,' He urged.  
'Bless me father, for I have sinned.' She started, her hands trembling, 'I have something I need to say, father, but it's terrible, oh so terrible, you may hate me for it.' She was tearing up, the weight of her heterosexuality crushing her like a boulder.  
'Go ahead, this is your safe place.'  
'Father, I'm a hetero' Her voice echoed in the empty church, in the dark box. 

Silence.  
She thought she had gone too far, when the box opened, and out came the man she was entrusting. He was a beautiful man. Well built, pale, with frog eyes and glasses. She desired him. My god, did she desire him.  
'My child, your secret is mine.' He murmured, advancing towards her.  
'Oh, Father. That's so sweet.' Root said, relieved.  
'No, I mean it literally. I'm a heterosexual too.' He confessed, the listener becoming the confessor.  
Root gasped, as he closed the distance between them and crushed his lips with hers. She placed her hands on his collar, taking it off, and started unbuttoning his shirt, as he slid his hands down hers, taking it off, simultaneously unclasping her bra.  
She managed to take off his shirt, as she ogled his hairy, pale white boy chest, lust in her eyes.  
Her eyes slid to his pants, as he sucked on her breasts, like a newborn child. She slid her hands down his pants, grabbing his dick, ohh that forbidden dick. She wanted it.  
She pulled his pants down, and knelt.  
'What are you doing, my child?' Father Finch asked, as he panted, unable to stop himself.  
'I'm kneeling in front of my father,' Root whispered as she took him in her mouth.  
After that was over, Root was pretty much stained with his cum. No, not stained. Painted.  
After all, this was art. No matter what anyone thought. He took her to the alter, unbuttoning her pants, and he eased her legs open and thrust into her, without warning, as she hung on to the statue of Jesus, screaming, 'Yes, Daddy.'


	2. Product of Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a joke. I'm writing this due to popular demand. Please, no homophobic heteros are allowed to misjudge this and think it's serious.

Root woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach, a vaguely familiar feeling; anxiety, and weirdly, butterflies. She didn't know the source of this sudden overwhelming emotion, but knew exactly where she had felt it before. The church. Daddy. It came rushing back to her, the memories of being fucked so hard she saw stars, although she wanted to see his face as he came inside of her, for he was more beautiful than any star.  
Root knew that she had been dreaming about him again, about his dick. That dick was her apple. Her forbidden fruit. And my god, was she hungry for some fruit.  
She turned in her bed, and saw Shaw, her wife, still fast asleep beside her.   
She didn't want to get married to a woman, she knew she felt nothing for this Shaw, but she had to pretend to like it, every time Shaw fucked her. She faked every scream, every moan, every orgasm. It was so goddamn hard living in such an unfair, homosexual world. Homonormativty was choking her, and not even in the good way, not like Father Finch did back at the church.   
That church became her safe place. For months, she went back to him, opened her legs wide, and allowed herself to be filled with his glory. They didn't care about getting caught at times, their passion was overwhelming, too overwhelming, Root would discover a while later. A discovery that forced her to get married to a woman.

Root felt Shaw turn to her, 'Morning,' whispered Shaw. She slid her hand down Root's pants and found her clit. Root pretended to moan, but she suddenly had flashbacks of Finch's dick inside her, as he thrust over and over again, until she squirted in his face. And he licked her cum like it was wine. Drank it up, got drunk on it. Her cum made him feel warm inside, warm and full. Peaceful.  
But his cum, well his cum caused Root her freedom.   
The bedroom door suddenly burst open and in ran Bea, Root's daughter. Her illegal daughter, the result of her forbidden romance.   
Shaw pulled her hand fast from root's pants, and placed her fingers in her mouth, devouring Root's cum. The result of thinking about her Papa Finch.  
'Mommies, mommies,' Bea cheered, jumping into bed between them.   
Shaw smiled, placing her clean hand on Bea's dark hair, the combination of her mother's and father's hair colours. Dark and soft. Like Shit.  
'Morning, how's my beautiful daughter today?' Shaw didn't know that Root was pregnant when she met her, Root had hidden it well. She pretended to be so in love with Shaw she wanted to have her child as soon as possible. 7 months later, due to an ''early'' delivery, they did. They had Bea.  
Root sighed internally, she was sick of living a lie. She was sick of eating puthy. She was sick of it. She needed her dick.

As if summoned, the doorbell rung. Root jumped out of bed, happy to avoid another sex sesh with Shaw, she put on a robe and rushed to the door. Opening it, she knew who it was. Even before looking at his face. She recognised the hands. They had been inside her, after all.   
She looked up slowly, and saw him. His frog eyes grew even bigger, as he smiled, with his beautiful smelly crooked teeth. The only thing about him that wasn't straight. Straight. Oh how beautiful it was to accept who you are.   
'I found you,' He croaked, like a frog.   
Root was tearing up, she felt herself get wet, 'Yes, you found me. But you can't be here,' She replied, hating every inch of herself for saying that.  
'But why? I love you, Samantha, I need you.' Root could see his boner.  
'Finch, _daddy _I'm married now. To a woman.' Root sighed, what a sad sad life.  
'I don't care. Run with me, Miss Groves. Take down those walls. And your panties too.' He offered, raising an eyebrow sexily.   
It was so tempting, Root wanted to say yes, when Bea ran up to her, clinging to her legs, 'Who is this, mommy?' She asked innocently, looking at the strange man. She shared the same frog eyes with him.  
Finch's mouth dropped open, wider than root opened her legs for him, he whispered, 'Is she... ?'   
Root hesitantly nodded, 'You have to go. My wife's in the other room, ready to eat me out.'  
'NO.' Finch yelled, he grabbed Root by the hand, pulled her out of the house, leaving Bea inside, screaming.  
He dragged Root to the backyard, which was covered by trees, and root wasn't resisting at all. He pushed her to the floor, and she slid her panties down, opening her legs for him, grabbing on to the Trump statue every house was required to display, and finally felt whole as he thrust into her hole.  
Little did she know that Shaw and Bea were watching the whole thing, horrified. She put Bea in her room, and ran to her drawer, pulled out her gun. She rushed downstairs, and opened the front door. Root saw Shaw and pushed Finch off her, his dick being pulled out rapidly so he squirted everywhere.  
Shaw was shivering, 'Root, you were my safe place, but not anymore. And I don't want to be a killer, but I can't control myself, so the only thing I can do, is this,' She raised the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.__

__Epilogue  
A week later, Root had gotten rid of Shaw's body and is now living happily every after with her traumatised daughter and her forbidden daddy.  
The end._ _


End file.
